Oops!
by 1059939
Summary: Sean had a really hard day at work all he wanted was a nice hot shower.


Having worked a tough shift he knew he needed a shower in the worst way. His normally white chefs' jacket had a variety of stains on it, from fish to sautéed onions to several different grease sauce spatters all over this sleeves.

Since he made dinner plans with his brother, he just figured he would use the locker room there instead of trying to go back to his hotel. Plus he knew when he showed up his brother wouldn't be ready anyway, he never was usually trying to finish writing up some report then missing the dinner altogether.

He thought Aaron mentioned a individual shower stall up on the 7th floor but said he would have to take the chance of running into Strauss and to him it wasn't worth it but the choice was up to him.

Since it was still early enough for people to be at work he didn't feel like running into the woman either especially from all the stories he heard. He meet her once and she just seemed to want to bad mouth his brother and if it wasn't Aaron's boss he would have seriously told her to go fuck herself. He may have problems with his brother but that mean he wasn't a good person and didn't deserve some bitch trashing talking him to anyone who would listen, even family.

He walked into the bullpen and stopped by Aaron's office to say 'Hi' then off to the showers.

Like Aaron, Sean had prepared himself something of a to-go bag for today. It took him a few turns around the building to remember where the stupid lock room was again.

He could hear what sounded like someone else showering down a few stalls but other then that it seemed fairly empty. The less people to recognize him and try talking to him the better. He just really wanted this shower bad.

He was just about to rinse his hair when he heard a scream. He quickly looked down the row of stalls to see a beautiful dark haired woman, hair wet and face turning red.

"Shit!" he cursed to himself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she yelled. As she did this she side stepped towards her towel on the wall across from her shower.

Sean followed her movements not wanting her to run off to get a gun and shoot him with it.

After grabbing the towel she noticed she was beyond the wall of the shower wall.

"Shit!" she now cursed.

Then looked towards the man and saw that he was also beyond the end of the wall. Then she saw that he noticed it to.

She quickly brought the towel in front of her naked body to cover it and to then tried shuffle back behind the wall to finish wrapping it around herself.

_Wow that woman had a nice body. She had a lovely full set of breasts and shapely curves._

Little Sean just got real excited. Not good, he didn't want this woman thinking he was some perv here to watch women in the shower.

"Seriously who are you? And why are you in here?" She really needed to know if she should go get her gun and arrested this guy.

"Sean Hotchner and trying to take a shower." He thought it best to get straight to the point with this woman. He quickly ducked his head back under the water to get the rest of the shampoo in his hair.

"Hotchner. As in Aaron Hotchner." She answered questionable tone to her voice.

"Yeah he is my brother."

_Just great the first time I meet Hotchs' brother is while I'm completely naked not the first impression she was ever going for. Wait am I sure Hotch even has a brother. I don't remembering him mentioning one._

He could tell she was thinking. "Look when we are both done here we can walk back to Aaron's office together if that would make you feel better?"

_Well that sounded like a fairly normal response. If it wasn't his brother he wouldn't have offered to first check in with Hotch but he also could be calling her buff. _

"Well if you'll give me a few minutes to finish up, I still have soap all over me."

"Alright I will wait for you by the lockers." Emily walked past his stall while he rinsed his hair again, she got a good look at his broad shoulders and tight butt. If this was Sean Hotchner he was a very attractive man.

As the woman walked past he could feel her eyes on him. Little minx was checking out his body out. He hoped she didn't notice that his penis wasn't hanging down but was up in the air. He didn't want to scare her away just yet because he sure hoped he got see and feel her body up close and personal.

He finished up and found her waiting by the lockers where he left his clothes on the bench.

"Hey if you just give me 5 minutes, I will be dressed and ready."

_Wow now that she got a closer look at the front of him, she almost wished he wasn't Hotch's brother. This is going to be so embarrassing._

She shook her head and weakly said "I'm just going to turn around so you can change."

Sean thought it was cute that now she was acting all proper by turning around and not watching him change. He got to check out the clothes she was wearing a little better, looked like she was dressed to go out but wasn't trying to hard to show everything off to just anybody. He liked that, it held some of her secrets back to the lucky few, well he hoped it was only a few men that saw her naked.

"Ready" he called over to her.

She turned around and noted he looked good with clothes on too.

They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the locker room and straight into Hotch's office.

Once Aaron hears a noise at his doorway he spoke to what he thought was just his brother. "Yeah, yeah I'll be done in a minute I swear."

Emily waited until Aaron looked up and before she got to ask her question. Aaron interrupted her "Oh Hi Prentiss, you're still here I thought you left? I see you met my brother."

"Oh, we've met alright." She was glad she could make light of it now. Plus it seemed to entertain Sean since he was smirking at her.

Sean turned to Emily. "Since we know each other so well maybe you would be willing to go out to dinner with us?"

"I would like that especially since we know each other so well it's the least you can do…." Trying to make herself sound a little mad at him.

This exchange had Aaron bewildered. He could sense something was going on between the two of them.

Sean just smiled at her and whispered to her, "Well I would defiantly like to get to know you more intimately." She blushed.

Aaron knew he had to break this up or he would never get any food. And he could feel his stomach growling loudly now. "You guys ready to go?"

Sean and Emily replied at the same time and sounding very eager to go.


End file.
